It is common for various liquids to be treated to remove impurities from the liquids. For example, wastewater is often treated to comply with government laws before it is released into the environment or a municipal wastewater system; potable water is often treated to make it suitable for consumption; swimming pool water is often treated to ensure that it is safe for swimming; and process water is often treated to minimize damage to mechanical components that can be caused by the buildup of impurities on the components. The types of impurities that may be in these various liquids include, without limitations, suspended solids, organic matter, microorganisms, dissolved mineral matter, and the like.
There are many known treatment technologies for treating liquids to remove or eliminate impurities within the liquid, for example, oxidation with hydrogen peroxide and/or ozone, irradiating with ultraviolet light. Other, known treatment technologies may alter the chemical composition of impurities. Many of these known technologies are costly to purchase, operate, and maintain. In addition, they are often time consuming and relatively inefficient, and/or ineffective in their treatment of the impurities within the liquid.